


Origins of the brainy specs

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've seen the Doctor with his brainy specs, but where did he get them from? Well perhaps he was given them. A long time back. On Gallifrey. By someone he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins of the brainy specs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Thank you to FrenziedFerret on DA for providing me with this picture: http://frenziedferret.deviantart.com/art/Brainy-Specs-152213268 which is what inspired me to write this. He is amazing, so much luff to him! ^^  


* * *

It was early in the day, and two students were sat looking over revision notes for the day’s exam, which was to take place that afternoon. Or rather one was. Koschei, the dark haired boy wearing glasses (with clear lenses - he didn't need them, he just found they helped him to concentrate) was reading his notes studiously. Taking in every word. As he always did.

Theta, the fair haired boy next to him however was trying to study. He really was. He needed to pass this, but despite being very intelligent, he just couldn't seem to concentrate. He knew he should take more time to study, but it just didn't suit him. He would much rather be working on a new project. Or spending time with Koschei. His Koschei. He glanced over at the boy that he loved so much. He seemed so at ease studying. Even though Theta knew that Kos already knew all he needed to know for this test, and was only studying for the sake of trying to encourage Theta to work. Theta sighed dreamily as he thought of his Koschei. He was subconsciously doodling in a text that he had learned in one of the few bits of studying he had ever enjoyed. The study of the planet Earth. In a language that he knew was called English, he had written up the side of his page, ‘Theta loves Koschei forever’ and next to it he had drawn an Earth symbol - one unknown by most students at the academy, but learnt by him and Kos - a little love heart. He sighed again. He just couldn't concentrate at all.

"Kos, I can't do this."

Koschei looked up at his lover sat there with that dreamy look in his eyes. He looked so sweet when he did that. Just... adorable! He sighed quietly himself. He had hoped that by studying himself, he might have persuaded Theta to concentrate. He should have known better really!

"Do you need anything explaining Thete?" he asked, although he knew that wasn't really what Theta meant.

"No. Well… I probably do… but I just can't concentrate long enough to work out what. Can we take a break Kos? We've been working for ages!"

Koschei grinned. "Yeah, alright Thete. We'll take a little break. Let's go outside for a bit. It's getting stuffy in here!"

He took off his glasses and tucked them into his pocket and grabbed hold of Theta's hand. They walked through the maze of passages, until they came to the door to the outside. Out to a little bit of freedom. They had gotten quite adept at sneaking out, to be able to be together in private. Not that it was forbidden, but because they just wanted to be alone. Together. With no one to judge them. They soon reached their preferred spot, under the shade of a tree, and settled there together. Koschei's arm around Theta. Theta's head resting on Koschei's shoulder. Sharing that perfect love. Theta snuggled up to Koschei, who slightly tightened his arm, holding Theta close. His forever. With his other hand he tilted Theta’s head up, looking deep into his eyes, letting their minds touch as he lowered his head to kiss him passionately. No other species in the universe could possibly share the same intimacy as they did. The feeling of being close to one another both physically and in their minds. They could never understand how perfect a love like this could be. Utterly trusting each other, because nothing is hidden. As they moved out of their kiss, Theta looked adoringly at Koschei. Thought of anything other than his lover gone from his mind. They sat there for a while, enjoying the contact they shared. Theta snuggling up against Koschei. They said nothing. Didn’t need to, with their minds open to each other. Both thought the same — nothing in the universe could be more perfect than this. A cool breeze ran through the crimson grass, causing Theta to shiver, and move even closer to Koschei, finding comfort in the warmth of his body. Koschei looked at his lover. He looked so sweet, resting against him. So vulnerable and innocent. In need of care. Theta shivered again.

“Come on Thete,” said Koschei, breaking the silence. “Let’s get you back inside before you freeze!”

Theta smiled at Koschei, before they both stood, and pulled each other into an embrace. He wished they could stay here, like this forever. Never need to change. To regenerate, as he knew they one day would. They turned and started to head back towards the confines of the academy. Hand in hand. And suddenly the thoughts that had been banished while they had been so close under that tree came flooding back. Thoughts of the exam ahead. Worries. Fears. He knew he hadn’t studied anywhere near as much as he should. He was going to fail. He new it.

“Kos…” he said, his voice full of that worry.

“What’s up Thete? You ok?”

“I can’t do Kos. I’m going to fail. I know I am,” he told Kos, looking nervous. Koschei looked at him. An idea was forming in his brilliant mind. An idea which, if it turned out as he hoped, would help Theta not only now, but in the long run too. He extracted the clear-lensed glasses from the pocket of his orange robes, and turned to look at Theta.

“Now then Theta. We both know you’re clever really. All those projects of yours prove that. And your obsession with that planet, Earth… that proves you can get things done if you just put your mind to it. Look, take these.” He held the glasses up in front of him. “They’ll make you look more clever. And if you look clever, you’ll feel clever. And if you feel clever, you ARE clever!” He held them out to Theta, who took them and placed them on his face. Is was a real struggle for Koschei to keep back the little squeak he wanted to make as he looked at Theta, wearing his glasses. They not only made him look clever, but even more adorable than usual. He wished he had thought of this before! “Wow Thete, you look brilliant. There’s no WAY you can fail now!” he said, winking at Theta, who was looking sceptical.

“Thanks Kos, but how is this supposed to help?” he asked  
“Just try it Thete, it worked for me! Secret of my success!” he responded, winking again.

Theta smiled, some of the worry slipping away.

“Thanks Kos, you’re the best! I love you. Always.” A huge smile spread across Koschei’s face. Those three little words, which conveyed so much. Especially from his Theta’s lips.  
“And I love you Theta. I will love you until the end of time and more.” He pulled Theta close, planting a kiss once more on his lips. So tenderly. So passionately. So lovingly. A love so pure, he could never forget it in all his lives.

 

Hundreds of years into their future, while the names Theta and Koschei had long since been forgotten by the universe, the Time Lord who had been Theta still had those glasses. Still wore them when he needed to concentrate. And when he did wear them, the little part inside him that was still Theta remembered that day on Gallifrey. Remembered his Koschei. Wishing they could still be together, but knowing they never could. He would always have this little piece of Kos to remember him by, and while they were supposed enemies now, he would never forget those times. Because deep inside he still loved him. And that was more important than anything else in the universe. He wondered what the Time Lord who had been Koschei would think if he knew that he still wore those glasses after all those long years. He knew what the outward response would be — a sneer and a snide remark. But the Doctor couldn’t help but wonder whether deep down inside the Master, Koschei hadn’t still been there. And what his thoughts on the matter would have been. He sighed. He wouldn’t ever know. The Master was gone, Koschei with him. Lost in the Time War. Never to be seen again. Or so he believed. Little did he know how things would change so soon. But in the meanwhile he simply remembered his Koschei, and let that love burn once more in his hearts. A love that would last. Always.


End file.
